Secret's That Need To Be Kept
by XxSakuraTenshiinxX
Summary: Having a same secret as your friend is nice, since when you got a problem you can talk about it together.But what if that secret isn't an any ordinary secret? it's about working on a maid cafe. I guess that's not much of a big deal of course, but if you are a guy on the age of seventeen of course it's a BIG DEAL! especially when your arch enemies had found out about this.Yaoi ahead


**New story and sorry if I still haven't done anything with 'The School Nerd Is My Uke Princess' so does 'Cosplay School' Sorry and here I am with an another one. So here it goes... if ever you got confused on some part scene of asked something like "What's there relationship." or "Who are they... are they some relatives?" "Is there a fight?" "why did they took that job?" Soon i will explain all just wait okay?**

**Secret's That Need To Be Kept**

**Beta Reader: Suckerpunch15**

"Natsu! Hurry up we're going to be late!" I shouted as I waved my hand to Natsu, he was running my way looking as if he was just ran a marathon. I don't know it was from the run here or maybe something had happened to him, his pink hair was more messy than usual, his shirt looked as if he didn't even iron it, and the tie from his uniform was missing.

When he was finally in front of me I asked what had happened but he just blushed and said a quick 'Nothing' to me as he flashes his face splitting smile, teeth showing and all. I know that something is wrong with him but he's my friend so I should just do what's best and respect his privacy by not forcing it out of him. A terrifying remembrance pushed itself to the forefront of my head

Natsu saw the look of fear on my face and lost his smile, "N-Natsu… today is the day," He seemed to realize the horrors of what I was talking about, "We need to hurry up or else manager might push us putting those stockings and panties again!" I squirmed at that, the imagination of us wearing those lacy frilly underwear terrified me…just the thought that if someone from school saw us in those

"Eh?! It's today?! B-but… if it is… Our work should be at six o'clock and it's five fifty!" Natsu shouted pulling down his messy pink hair down in frustration

"That's why we need to jet!" I grabbed him by his hand, "Let's go!" I practically dragged him to our destination so our boss wouldn't kill us from embarrassment

We both bowed as soon as we stepped into the door, "Moushiwake gozaimasen!" We kept bowing in sync but by the look on our manager's face I could tell we were in trouble. The shadow over her eyes, the fangs of her teeth, the creepy smile that covered her entire face…oh yea we're screwed

Though the look disappeared and she started giggling, "So as what we have on the deal, today is Spring time!~" She sang with a clap of her hands, "We're going to have many customers so to pleasure them you two will be our special waitresses!" She started to jump up in down in happiness but the only thing I could feel was dread. We would have gotten here faster but taking the bus would have wasted money…though maybe I was starting to think it was worth it.

After we had changed clothes, I decided that maybe talking with the manager was best to avoid this, "M-mira-" And then I saw a glare that sent a chill down my spine, I forgot that I'm not supposed to call her that during work, "I mean manager," The glare disappeared at the drop of a coin and she clasped as she complimented the two of us on how good we looked in our dresses.

"But why girl understuff!?" I shouted at her, my man pride was damaged from wearing this skirt, black lacy panties, and black stockings…really restricting on me man parts!

She just giggled at me outburst, "Because grown up boys want to see girls wearing those sorts of things," She answered

Natsu and I exchanged looks at each other's faces before looking three inches lower, "But we're not girls!" We shouted at the same time

She hugged herself and twisted like you do when you see a kitten sleeping on a dog's head, "But you look so much like girls, it's so cute," She squealed and that's when I turned around to see how stupid I look in a full body mirror.

It was a maid dress as usual but the thing is my dress is way different from Natsu's (Because Manager-Mira always said that we are the spot light waitresses). It's a simple black and white thingy… frilly white tube at the top, black laces on the front to tighten it up… and now that I mention it I actually got a curve what the heck?! And the skirt is so short that if I had to pick something up from the ground my underwear would be showing to everyone and their Grandma.

And there's this irritating black belt choker on my neck, Manger put a black head band on my hair when she combed it down… I actually thank myself for being the lazy one and cutting my hair because it helps my work.

Natsu you say? He was wearing a pink and white maid dress the upper part was like a white tank with cross laces on the front, and a pink buff up short sleeve connected on the tank. The tank has a continuation of skirt which is also high up like mine, and there's a pink sash on his waist and a ribbon at the back. If I am wearing black underwear and stockings he was wearing the exact opposite color. While like mine… his hair is quite long too because Natsu is scared of scissors for some reason, so his hair is been pulled back by a cherry clip. If you even so much as suggest makeup… we will kill you, there was no way in hell we were putting on the acne creator thing!

"G-gray… t-this is so embarrassing," Natsu said he was trying to pull down the hem of his skirt but with it being so short it wouldn't stay down.

Trust me I was attempting to do the same, "I know… Natsu but we don't have any choice! Let's do this!" I shouted and dragged him out before having to serve the customers with fake cute smiles that showed our dimples. Every once in a while the customers would get a little too touchy feely and the other would have to step in and help take care of things but other than that they were a unified team.

And thank Kami-sama our shift is now finish!

The others had gone home too so since we're so kind to our boss, we help her clean up after she closes up. The other boxes and garbage are too heavy for her so we gentlemen in maid dress suits (Yep, we're still wearing them…I think I'm starting to actually like the lace after wearing It all day) carry them outside and trash them.

I dusted my hands off throwing the last thing in the dump, "I think that's all the garbage… anyway Natsu what are we going to eat tonight?" I asked Natsu, he put the three boxes he was carrying on the ground right next to the dumpster.

He was doing that thing he does when he thinks, looking skyward and putting a finger on his chin, "Hmm…I think we need a budget, we're going to have to pay rent soon,"

"Then let's get have ramen again?" Yeah pretty lame suggestion but it's not like we had enough money to buy some groceries for Onigiri or something.

He looked down and blue as he rubbed his stomach, "So we're eating instant noodles again?" Usually he was a bottomless pit of a stomach but even he couldn't even the same thing numerous times in a row and still like it.

"Eh? What's this?"

No…

No Kami-sama would not just screw us over like this, it has to be some cruel joke

That voice, that voice that I despised so much, "Hey… is this a joke? Cause if it is… it's the best one I had ever seen!" It was the laugh, the laugh gave away the identity, we looked up to see that it was those assholes from school…

And we're still in our maids outfit

Fuck!

Sting leaned in close to Natsu who instantly shied away from him, "So you like to cross dress Natsu?" This was bad, what if they can't keep their traps shut, we could be blackmailed…we are so screwed.

"You're such a cute tandem,"

"Fuck off Lyon! Why the hell are you here anyway? As far as I know you live-," I was getting ready to tell Lyon off when the door from the restaurant opened up.

Mira-manager peaked her head out the door, "What's all the commotion- Oh, Sting-kun, Lyon-kun, how are you?" Woah, h-huh?

I was stumped, "Manager?"

Natsu hugged Mira basically burying himself with her body, "Mira~!"

Lyon and Sting had huge smiles on their faces, "Mira-nee!" Those dumbasses

Mira stood in front of the two of us and beside Lyon and Sting, "Natsu, Gray, meet my brothers Sting and Lyon," My jaw dropped when Mira introduced them, h-how this planet was huge filled with billions of people, how could those assholes be her brothers?!

Their sister couldn't see the smirking faces and Natsu moved from her to stand beside me, I could feel him shaking. Shake Natsu for you have a right to be afraid, truly utterly afraid. I can practically feel in my bones that something bad is going to happen, for goodness sake we have a one week break left.

What terrifies me is the possibilities of what's going to happen after the week is over

**First of all thanks Suckerpunch15, now I see how many mistakes I have T^T **

**So I know the first chapter is confusing, still have many things to explain but I will one by one after chapter after chapter. As you see it's inspired by Kaichou wa Maid Sama and a picture. **

**I'll be waiting for the comment's you're going to say... But as much possible no flamers?**


End file.
